É tudo uma questão de negócios
by JODIVISE
Summary: Cutler queria apenas duas coisas na vida: acabar com a pirataria... e com Jack Sparrow.


**É tudo uma questão de negócios**

A vida pode ser complicada para alguns. Pode ser difícil para outros. Ou pode ser uma merda para os restantes.

Mas para aquele homem que olhava a imensidão do mar através do castelo de popa do seu galeão, a vida era apenas uma questão de negócios.

Cutler Beckett era o seu nome. Cedo, por influência da posição da família na corte inglesa, começou a trabalhar na Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais, fundadas em 1600. A Grã-Bretanha era agora uma potência militar e comercial, senão a maior, depois do enfraquecimento das Províncias Unidas.

Assim, a vida reservava para aquele homem, um cargo importante na maior companhia comercial dos sete mares. Deus não lhe tinha proporcionado uma grande estatura. Talvez por isso não se dedicasse tanto à esgrima como a maioria dos homens. Cutler preferia utilizar a sua grande visão para os negócios. Os seus olhos azuis não condiziam com a sua alma. Não mostravam a afabilidade que tantas damas esperariam. Antes uma frieza calculista, quem nem o cumprimento mais amável conseguia disfarçar.

Nunca casara. A sua família tentara arranjar boas moças de família, mas Cutler não tinha nem vontade nem vocação para o casamento. A sua vida agitada não o permitia. Talvez mais tarde pensasse no assunto. Teria de deixar herdeiros. Para isso teria de escolher bem uma esposa. Submissa, honrada, prendada, obediente em todos os aspectos e mais do que tudo, saber colocar-se no seu devido lugar.

Ah, coitada da desgraçada que porventura se casasse com Cutler. Podia amá-lo mas nunca seria correspondida. A ele só lhe interessava subir na carreira, ser reconhecido. Mesmo que tivesse de passar por cima de alguém.

Todos tinham medo de si. Cutler era temido pelo mais simples mercador até ao tenente mais graduado. Mas houve alguém. Alguém que mexeu consigo. Alguém que o conseguiu irritar até ao mais alto nível de fúria.

Jack Sparrow. Quando se tornou Governador da Eitc, Cutler conhecera Jack quando este era imediato num dos navios da Companhia. Cutler acabou por lhe oferecer o comando da Wicked Wench e Jack era até certo ponto um funcionário exemplar. Mas as divergências de ideias começaram e o carácter irritante de Sparrow, começava a contrariar Cutler.

Embora leal, Jack não tinha medo de Cutler e tudo culminara da pior maneira. Ao recusar transportar escravos, Jack libertou-os, causando um enorme prejuízo à Companhia e deixando Beckett a espumar de raiva. Perseguiu-o sem fim e acabou por capturar Sparrow.

A sua vontade era de esganar aquele insolente, torturá-lo até este lhe pedir misericórdia de joelhos. Mas essa melodia de horror não chegou aos seus ouvidos. Mesmo sendo marcado com um ferro em brasa, Jack não se deixou quebrar. Aguentou a horrível dor da carne queimada para ódio de Cutler. E mesmo marcado para o resto da vida, Jack sabia que aquele P apenas mostrava o que ele era de verdade.

Cutler não desistiu. Mandou destruir a Wicked Wench com Jack Sparrow lá dentro. Mas Jack acabaria por escapar como sempre. Esse episódio marcara Cutler. Durante anos mantivera o cargo de Governador da Eitc e Director da expansão desta nas Caraíbas. Mas para seu gáudio, um dia a promoção tão desejada chegara. Era oficialmente Lord Cutler Beckett.

Cada pirata que a Companhia capturava era levado a julgamento. Não valia de nada. As sentenças ditavam todas o mesmo. Cutler deliciava-se com o circo de horrores proporcionado pelos enforcamentos em massa, pelas gaiolas penduradas nos portos, cuja função era expôr os criminosos perante o público, enquanto este morria de agonia. A agonia da morte lenta provocada pela fome, pela sede. Dos corvos sempre rondando, esperando o momento de debicar a carne ferida.

Eis o espectáculo que Cutler gostava. Mas não se sentia completo. O desejo ardente de ver Jack Sparrow no lugar daqueles desgraçados, consumia-o.

E a oportunidade perfeita chegou. Um jovem casal pronto a dar o nó, tinha ajudado Jack a escapar da forca. E aquela pirralha e o ferreiro ainda tinham o descaramento de chamá-lo de Capitão na frente do seu nariz.

Mandara o rapaz atrás do Sparrow. Controlaria o Governador através da prisão da filha. Mas Elizabeth Swann era mais corajosa que pensara. Conseguira fugir e ainda lhe apontava uma arma. _"Rameira!"_

Cutler sorriu enquanto bebericava o seu chá. Quando capturassem o Black Pearl, os despojos seriam os melhores. Prenderia não só Jack Sparrow, como Will Turner, um descendente de outro pirata. Além de Miss Swann, cuja opção de vida era resultado de uma educação libertina, segundo Cutler.

Estava tudo nas suas mãos. Controlava Davy Jones e em pouco tempo controlaria os mares, limpando-os desses piratas imundos. Ah como seria bom isso!

- Como vão as coisas, Tenente Groves? – Cutler perguntou, sem nem ao menos virar costas ao oficial que entrava nos seus aposentos.

- O mastro principal está a ser reparado. – Groves disse. – Levará algumas horas e…

- Horas? – Cutler pousou a chávena. – Não se conquistam os mares em horas, mas é imprescindível não perdê-las! Sejam os mais rápidos possíveis.

- Sim my Lord. – Groves fez uma leve vénia mas antes de sair voltou para trás. – Detectamos alguns corpos amarrados a barris. Parece que alguém quer ser seguido.

- Óptimo, Groves. Óptimo! – Cutler sorriu sem ao menos se virar para o seu interlocutor. – Afinal, é tudo uma questão de negócios…

*******************************************************FIM*******************************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Oi Leitores! Esta é uma pequena fic que eu fiz para homenagear um vilão tão bem feito como Lord Cutler Beckett. Saudades das antigas personagens.<strong>

**Espero que gostem!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
